His Treasure, her Captain
by MewStar0013
Summary: Crow loved to trade with the humans of Neo Domino Kingdom. Her life as a mermaid was never satisfying but, she never thought it would get twisted around when she gets captured by the infamous Captain Kiryu. Is all what is seems? Is he truly evil? R & R.
1. Chapter 1

_**His Treasure, her Captain**_

**A new Fanfic to add for all those who enjoy BlastFromThePastShipping! (CrowxKiryu) It had to be done, since there aren't that many fics of them on this site. *Nods* However, Crow is technically going to be a girl so would it count? Hmmmmm? Ah well, my fic, I do what I want with it. Anyway, thanks to all of you who clicked on this story. I'm so honored and glad! Oh yeah, and just to let you guys know, other characters will probably be gender swapped so prepare yourself, OK? And also, the main couple is Fem!CrowxKiryu but there will be some side pairings as well. So please, hang on, sit tight, and lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Dedication: I could not have had this wonderful idea without the help of **_**Sakural7865**_**! This idea was thought up by her and I took it with pride and stride! Here's to you, my friend!**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights over **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_**. I also do not own **_**Get Along **_**by Hayashibara Megumi and Okui Masami.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Kingdoms of Land and Sea<strong>

The sea was always quiet and clear after a storm. It would ripple from time to time, whenever a wind blew or when a seagull made a swoop for tuna. But other than that, everything was alright. The seaweed swayed, both above and below the surface. Fish and all other sea creatures would swim from here to there, almost in perfect synchronization. The wind blew with a sweet yet salty smell. Yes, everything was normal in Domino Sea.

". . . Haaaarrraaa. . . Man, when's the sun coming up?"

A lone swimmer swam star-fish style above a dark blue patch of Domino seat, floating and staring at the faint color of the sky with her light grey eyes. Her feathery and bright orange hair pooled around her head and the golden markings upon her face gave her a somewhat dangerous look. Two jagged marks were on both of her cheeks along with an M-shaped one on her forehead, a circle-shaped one there as well. Around one of her arms was a chain of pucca shells held and tied by strong seaweed. Her tanned and smooth chest was hidden with long parts of her hair, hiding her breasts. **(AN: I'm being realistic here. We all know that mermaids don't wear bikinis. That only happens in Disney -_-#) **Tied around her neck was pale orange pearl held by a silver chain.

She yawned again and swayed her hands, her fingers playing with the water and tapping away small fish that tried to nibble at her fingers. Her eyes lit up when she caught the smallest glimpse of light come from the horizon. Eagerly, she gave a sigh of content as the sun finally rose into the sky, welcoming morning.

"Yes! Now it's time to get Jack and get going to the coast! Oh yeah!" she cheered, suddenly springing into the air. As she went air born for a few seconds, her lower-half revealed to be a black scaled fish tail with streaks of golden scales running down it, the fins of her tail wispy and curved as an angel fish's. This girl was like no other. She was one of the fabled mermaids of Domino Sea.

Only a few rumors were heard of such creatures. Sailors would tell stories to their little ones about seeing fair maidens and young men with fish tails upon the rocks of a few shores, basking in the sun and singing with such beauty and grace. There were also rumors going between foreigners that they made trades and had trading spots with mermaids in secret. But of course, those who said that were dubbed as crazed lunatics. Of course, who said that all rumors were lies?

Anyway, the mermaid with bright orange hair gave a laugh as dove into the water and swam her way past patches of coral, valleys of multi-colored rocks, and sand while waving merrily at schools of fish and herds of dolphins. Kicking up some speed, she swam all the way over to a large series of caves that were decorated with colorful types of coral and different types of stones and sea flowers. The mermaid smiled at her home, the place called Domino Reefs. Swimming past the lower caves, the girl went to the biggest one and swam in.

"Hey, Merissa. Where were you this morning?" The bright-haired sea-woman turned and stuck her tongue out playfully at a green-haired, grey-eyed mermaid, who had a pale blue tail and slightly broken glasses. Tied on her wrist was a regular pearl.

"I was just greeting the morning, Carly. And _please_, don't call me 'Merissa'. As of today, I am going to change my name." she said confidently. Carly tilted her head with a thoughtful look.

"Why are you going to change your name?" she asked. The now nameless mermaid wiggled her tail a bit as she looked at the dark blue ceiling of the cave.

"Well. . . I can't tell you that, exactly. Sorry, I just can't, y'know? It's like. . . I don't want to tell ya since it's something personal but at the same time, I want the whole sea and above to know me. It's kind of hard to explain." she said. She then snapped her fingers. "Damn! I nearly forgot what I was doing. Hey Carly, have you seen Jack anywhere?" she asked.

"I think he went by the Dolphin Caves to practice riding and herding. Though, I'd be careful if I were you. He seemed pretty mad when I saw him." said the green-haired girl. The orange-haired mermaid waved her hand carelessly.

"Aw, don't worry. It always seems like he has a ten-foot pole up his blow-hole. And he's my half-brother. I've been dealing with his for the past eighteen-years, haven't I?" she asked, flashing an impish-grin before racing out of the cave. Giving a light laugh, she looked over the small and various little caves that made up her home and she swam all the way over to the caves that were a little away from Domino Reefs. She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted a tall and lean merman that was riding a bottle-nosed dolphin while chasing after two pink dolphins, a lasso made of seaweed in one of his hand. She gave a small grin as the merman caught the two dolphins easily, petting them on their noses before letting them and the bottle-nosed dolphin go.

"Nice catch there, bro." said the grey-eyed mermaid as she swam over, the merman turning around to greet her, his amethyst-purple eyes rather cold and his hand running through his pale-gold hair. Coral armbands were around his biceps and silver-colored studs pierced his ears.

"Merissa," he muttered, tying his lasso around his hand and casting his eyes away from the mermaid.

"What's up with you? And ya mind not calling me 'Merissa'? I'm gonna be getting a new name soon." said the black-tailed mermaid, following the blonde-haired merman. The male crossed his arms and muttered something under his breath.

"Come again?"

"Father wants me to marry Sherry, OK!" snapped her half-brother, fisting the dark blue pearl around his neck. The mermaid gave a soft look, her head nodding with understanding. From what they had heard of the caves that were a sea away, Sherry, the daughter of the leader of the caves across the sea, was said to be very cynical and as cold as a dead fish. The both of them had met her once and one visit was enough for them.

"Man, I'm sorry to hear that. Can't ya just tell pops that you don't want to marry her?" asked the golden-streaked-tailed mermaid. Jack gave a look that said, _'You're shitting with me, right?'_

"Listen to me carefully, Merissa." said the male ("Hey! I said enough with 'Merissa' already, Jack!") "Look at who our father is; Rex Goodwin, the esteemed leader of the Domino Reef clan and the holder of the red pearl of the seven Guardians of Aroura. You and I are apart of that as well, since we hold the blue and orange pearls. And then there is Sherry's father, the powerful leader of the East sea, with Sherry as the holder of the green pearl. By forming a merger between the two clans, they can rule over Domino Sea with an iron fist as well with the power couple being two holders of the pearls of the Guardians of Aroura. And since I am the eldest of our family of seven, I have to marry first," Jack then sighed and clenched his fists. "The thing is-"

"You don't want to marry Sherry because you're not in love with her. I mean, how could you be? We may have met her only once but I know she isn't the type I want as a half-sister-in-law." said his half-sister, tapping her fist to the palm of her hand. Jack sighed again and looked down.

"Doesn't matter. Father will see this marriage through, whether I like it or not." he said. "Oh yeah, why did you come here anyway?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me! I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me to the surface and get some stuff to trade at Neo Domino Kingdom! Saiga and I wanted to trade a few things at his shop this morning, ten 'o clock sharp!" she said with a firm nod of her head. Jack gave a small hum of thinking.

"I suppose. It could get my mind off this whole marriage." he muttered. His sister grinned and she grabbed his hand as the two swam to the nearby shores of Neo Domino Kingdom, the morning sun already in the sky and small ships passing every now and then across the shallow reefs. The girl and Jack swam to a small cove and the girl turned to her brother, winking.

"No peaking~" she warned, the blonde scoffing and grumbling under his breath.

"Please, you're my sister, for crying out loud. Like I would like to see you like _that_." he chide, nonetheless turning his back with crossed arms. The mermaid let out a giggle and she crawled her way to the sand, flapping her tail to get some water off it before she fisted the pearl around her neck. Tiny glows of orange shined through the cracks of fingers as the girl closed her eyes, an orange glow skimmed across her tail and the black and gold scales were replaced by tanned skin. Her tail morphed into a pair of human legs that were skinny yet good-looking. The girl smiled as she got to her feet, wobbling slightly before walking forward and getting use to standing. She gave a small laugh as she twirled on her feet before walking over to a boulder and grabbing a pile of clothes she had kept hidden there. She quickly changed into a bright yellow sweater with a long green skirt and a pair of white boots. She got to her knees and she dug the sand away, bringing out a brown package she buried there and chucking it to Jack.

"I packed ya some male human clothes. You haven't been up here with me since we were seven or something." She said, walking to the entrance of the cove and waiting by a few bushes. Lightly kicking one of the bushes, the now-human girl felt something at the toe of her foot and she reached over, pulling a light colored satchel from under the bushes and checking to make sure the items she kept in there were still in the bag. Her hand shifted and felt through different types of coins, jewels, coral, stones, everyday knick knacks, books, and all sorts of other things. She pulled out a dark blue-green headband that had two silver hoops clung onto it. She smiled at it before she tied it around her forehead, tucking the two long pieces of her hair under her headband so that they framed her face. She then pulled out an odd black and wooden object that held a glass lens and small knobs.

'_I wonder why Saiga would want this. It looks pretty weird.' _she thought to herself, shrugging before tucking the object back in her bag.

"Ouch! Damnit, how can humans use these things?" Jack grumbled as he stumbled before walking out of the cove's cave, awkwardly walking on his now human legs. He was now dressed in a white dress shirt with a grey vest, dark blue trousers, and black boots and he was scowling at his feet.

"Humans been born with them for their whole lives. We only become human for a while. That's just how it goes, bro." said Crow, shrugging before tucking her hair behind her ears and slinging her satchel over her shoulder. "Come on. It's going to be ten 'o clock soon and Saiga might have some awesome stuff in his shop today." she said, grabbing her half-brother's hand and leading him down a dirt road.

"Why did you even _tell _him who you really are? Father would cause tsunamis if he ever found out that a _human _knew that we existed." chide the blonde. The orangette rolled her eyes as she led Jack past a stone gate and into the streets of the Neo Domino Bazaar. From everywhere, the two siblings could see people selling different objects. From food, to jewelry, to deeds to lands, somewhere in that Bazaar, a sale was being made. Crow looked excitedly around the different stalls, loving the sites and laughing at the different trading and bargains going by. Jack looked around from here to there, a bored look on his face.

He really didn't see what was so interesting about the surface. He had only been above the waters for a few number of times and every visit was the same. But to his little sister, every visit and exploration to Neo Domino was simply amazing. All the new people who came to trade, every single story told around the town square, the newest items to be traded. The young nameless mermaid loved this.

The two of them walked over to a stall that was just being opened up by a man with dark brown hair, browns eyes, and a small goatee. He smiled at the two adolescents that walked by.

"Good morning, Marissa. Good morning, Jack. Looks like you two just made it in time for the trade, yeah?" he asked.

"Yep! And I got that thingy you wanted me to get, Saiga. And also, this 'Marissa' you speak of is now changing her name, thank you very much." said the human girl with a nod. Saiga laughed and he guided the two into his shop.

"I see. And nice, I'm glad you found the sextant I needed. A customer of mine has been looking for one for quite some time." said Saiga. The girl smiled and she pulled out the item, the sextant, Saiga wanted. Saiga looked over the small device, testing out it's different knobs and looking through it's lens before nodding.

"Yeah, this is in good shape. Himuro said he needed one of these for his next exploration. Oh yeah, let me just get you that book you wanted." said the brown-haired man, looking through different sorts of parts and miss-matched items he had. Jack looked at his sister with a confused face.

"You're trading that. . . Thing for a book?" he asked. His half-sister nodded and grinned as Saiga handed her the red leather book.

"Yep! I found it a few days back and I wanted to get it since it tells a lot about these cool and far away places I want to go to some day. I asked Saiga here to hold it for me." she said, opening the book and flicking the different sorts of pages. She stopped when she spotted a picture of a sleek and slender bird of prey with soft black feathers and obsidian-black eyes.

"What's this creature? It looks a lot different from a seagull." she said, tilting her head.

"Hm? Oh, that's a bird of prey. It's called a crow." said Saiga. The girl looked over the bird's picture, reading the small passages about the crow's impish and scavenger-like behavior. She suddenly smiled and nodded to herself.

"Alright, then that's my new name. Crow." she said, grinning from ear to ear. Saiga held his stomach as he laughed it up and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Merissa, Crow, I personally don't give a damn. You're still going to be my little sister either way." he muttered. Crow gave a laugh herself and she continued flipping through the different pages, her grey eyes dancing with excitement.

* * *

><p>"Cheers to the Captain!"<p>

"TO CAPTAIN KIRYU!"

Kiryu Kyosuke, a tall and pale man with sky-blue hair and the whites of his eyes shadowed in a dark black surrounding his golden-colored irises, smirked and raised his goblet of rum as the hundreds of men of his crew raised a toast to him before they all dug into their feast like wild animals. The captain himself was dressed in a black dress shirt with a black coat designed with dark maroon stripes done in different jagged lines, dark trousers, dark brown boots, and a dark blue musketeer hat with a large, maroon-colored feather pinned to it. Burned from the bottom of his right eye to the bottom of his chin was a dark red and crocked stripe, almost resembling a tattoo.

Kiryu gave a dark chuckle before standing up and making his way out of his ship's mess hall, slipping past the drunken crewmen that laughed and cursed and walking outside to the sky deck. He walked over to the railing and he suddenly doubled over as an intense pain filled his head.

'_Let me out! Let me out! You promised I could have my body for tonight! You gave me your word!' _Kiryu muttered under his struggling breath and he closed his eyes, glaring at a man who was now in front of him, who looked exactly like himself, who also lived in the recesses of his mind. His other self was chained to a black crucifix and his eyes were normal. He looked tired and weary but he was struggling against the chains that held him. The first Kiryu gave a smirk.

'_**Try not to move, master. That sword that pieced us from that Captain Stout is still trying to heal.' **_The double pulled up the front of his shirt a little, revealing the bandaged area that had a few spots of red seeping through it. Kiryu gave a tired sigh and he hung his head.

'_I'll heal it when I get to shore. Just let me have my body for tonight. You gave me your word.' _he muttered desperately, his breath ragged and his skin sullen. The free Kiryu scowled and snapped his fingers, the bounded Kiryu's chains disappearing and suddenly bounding the dark eyed double to the black cross.

'_**Fine. You may have a few hours of freedom. But afterwards-'**_

'_I know, I know. I won't get it back until another night. I just need tonight to get some air.' _sighed the light-eyed Kiryu, closing his eyes as he now saw the dark blue seas and darkening skies. He sighed tiredly, removing his large hat and touching his right cheek, feeling the smooth pale skin and sighing with relief, glad that the dark red burn on his cheek was gone for now. He looked at the wound that his darker self had shown and he shook his head. He had to get this fixed and redressed soon or else it would get infected.

He looked around the upper-deck, checking to see if any of the crewmen were there as well. Nodding to himself, he removed his boots and coat and quickly dived into the water, shuddering as he rose back to the surface and looked around, wincing as the salt water stung his wound. He spotted the shore line the boat was near. He had heard his darker self bragging about raiding a town that had been one of the several kingdoms on that island. Without a moment's hesitation, Kiryu swam all the way to the shore, fighting against the pain in his torso.

Once he got there, he panted and gasped, slowly regaining his strength before he got to his feet. Wringing water from his waist-length hair, he steadily began to walk across the beach. He pulled off his dress shirt and he gave a curse as his bandage fell off his wound, the air chilling around the torn skin and a pus-like substance already forming around the wound. He shook his head and gritted his teeth, pressing his shirt to his wound to stop the bleeding and infecting area. As he walked, he looked to the setting sun and he shook his head.

'_Seeing the sun now. . . I wonder if I'll ever be lucky enough to see it again when __**he **__comes back and takes over.'_

* * *

><p>"All I'm asking is why do you like to trade with humans?"<p>

"It's fun, Jack! Saiga has the best stuff to trade with when it comes to stuff like that."

Jack and Crow were now walking back to their cove just as the sun was disappearing behind the water's horizon. Crow was smiling eagerly, her satchel a little heavier than before with the new items she gained while trading with Saiga. If there was anything she knew, it was trading. Crow had been trading and bargaining all sorts of items with humans for as long as she could remember. Whenever she had the chance, she would sneak away from Domino Reefs and transform into her human form, sneaking into Neo Domino Kingdom's Bazaar and trading and bargaining to her heart's content. It was her favorite past time.

Unlike all of her other six brothers and sisters, Crow loved to journey up to the surface. The will of adventure interested her and she often wished she could stay in her human form forever. But she knew that was not to be. Her step-father, Rex Goodwin, though kind and good to his people, was a strict man with all his children and he was very against any of them changing into their human forms and interacting with humans. Of course, Crow never really felt connected with him since she was one of the youngest and her mother had only married Rex because of an arrange marriage.

Crow sighed softly as she remembered her late mother. Crow could only remember the few details about her, since she died when Crow was no more than five-years-old. What she could remember was that her mother had bright orange hair like her and that her voice was as joyful and happy as a song bird's. It was her mother that had given Crow the headband that she was wearing. It was one of the first things her mother had found when she had changed into a human. She was the one who inspired Crow to trade amongst the humans. Rex didn't even talk about her at all. That was one of the reasons Crow didn't like him.

As the two of them neared the cove, Crow stopped and looked to the beach's rocks that littered across the shore line, a few tide pools swirling around them.

"Hey, Jack. I'll meet you back at home in a bit. I kind of wanna stay on the beach for awhile." she said. Jack opened his mouth to protest but he saw the distant look in his half-sister's grey eyes. He knew that even Crow could have her own lonely moments.

"Sure. . . Just make sure to come back soon. Father will throw a fit if you're not home before the tide rises." said the blonde before walking to the cove's cave. Crow gave a half smile before she walked over to the tide pools and took a seat on one of them, resting her bag on her side. She took off her boots and skirt and she grabbed a hold of her pearl and closed her eyes as her legs changed back into her gold and black tail. She dipped her fins into the water and she pulled off her sweater, also taking off her headband and shivering as a cold wind blew. She looked at the now darkening sky, twilight slowly approaching. She sighed tiredly and her tail flicked tiny waves as it swirled in the water.

"Man. . . I can't believe all that's happening. Pops got really mad when he found out I got another Criminal Mark from stealing those gold coins for those orphans and now he's getting on Jack's case about marriage." she muttered to herself, her fingers lightly feeling the golden marks on her cheeks and forehead. Rex didn't like those marks. Around Domino Reefs, any form of law broken would end up in receiving a Criminal Mark to prove they had done wrong. The punishment for receiving one was harsh enough, since the marks were branded to their skins by electric eels. Crow had already gained four of them, each from stealing and giving stolen goods to the poor. The guards of her step father's reef did not take too kindly to that kind of business.

Rex always told Crow that any Criminal Marks she gained would lead her one step closer to her becoming banished. Crow would always scoff at that. She didn't care that Rex would do that. He hardly cared for her as a step-daughter, let alone a mermaid of Domino Reefs. She sighed again and she stroked the smooth material of her headband.

'_Mother. . . Is everything suppose to happen like this? What ever happen to those stories about good endings? What ever happen to 'happily ever after'?' _she wondered. She caught the sight of dolphins playing and small whales breaching just a little away. She gave a light laugh and she began humming a little tune, laughing again as small fishes began swimming and almost dancing around the surface.

"Oh, you guys like that, yeah?" she asked, the fishes hopping out of the water. Crow laughed again. "Cool. Say, how about a little of this?" she asked, harmonizing a few notes and causing a few dolphins to chirp and neigh in agreement. Crow gave another giggle.

"Wow, you guys are a good audience. Hmm. . . Oh! You guys wanna hear a song my mother told me when I was a kid? She told me it's about a heroine." she asked. The fishes hopped again and Crow smiled. "Alright. Gotta warn ya though; it's been awhile since I actually sang. My pops said that it's natural for mermaids to sing at least a few nights so that their subconscious can be clear, but I never believed him. Anyway, ya ready?" she asked, the dolphins calling and giving cries of agreement. Crow laughed again before humming and starting off with a low and calm, "Ahhhhhh~. . ."

* * *

><p>Kiryu gave a raspy cough, the blood and pus from his wound staining and being infected by the wool of his shirt. His stomach gave a sudden lurch and his knees buckled under him. He fell to his knees and threw up his lunch. He coughed and dry heaved until his head began spinning like a toy top. His head fell to the sand as his head felt as if it were being beaten by a hammer.<p>

'_**Don't you die, you bastard! If you die, I swear I will drag you from Hell and kill you again!' **_snapped his darker self, causing the cursed man to roll to his stomach and clutch his head.

'_If I am about to die. . . At least this curse I had suffered for so long will be taken to the grave. . . '_

_~Tachi mukau saki ni kawaita kaze,~_

**_(No matter how hard this wind,)_**

_~Hageshiku fuki aretemo~,_

**_(Tries to push me back,)_**

_~Jumon no hitotsu mo tonaetanara~,_

**_(I recite a single spell and,)_**

_~Watashi no PEESU ni naru!~_

**_(I set the pace my own way!)_**

Kiryu's eyes widen as he heard that voice. It was powerful, happy, and unique. It was. . . Beyond anything else he had heard in his life. He propped himself to his elbows and he wobbly got to his feet, holding his wounded side before following that enchanting voice.

_~Dare mo ga urayamu kono PAWAA to,~_

**_(Anyone who gets jealous of my power,)_**

_~Bibou ga yurusanai wa,~_

**_(And my beauty won't get in my way,)_**

_~Donna aite demo hirumanai de. . .~_

**_(I won't flinch from any opponent. . .)_**

_~MANTO o nabikaseru no. . .~_

**_(As my cape flaps in the breeze. . .)_**

Kiryu staggered and struggled with his steps until he collapsed by a huge rock. He leaned against it and looked over it, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.

_~Are mo shitai,~_

**_(I want to do that,)_**

_~Kore mo shitai,~_

**_(I want to do this,)_**

_~Onna, no ko ni mietatte,~_

**_(Hey, that's just how girls are,)_**

_~Yudan shitara jigoku iki yo,~_

**_(One slip and it's to Hell you go,)_**

_~Jama wa sasenaikara. . . !~_

**_(So you better not get in my way. . . !)_**

Crow threw her head back and smiled at the sky. Kiryu stared at her arched figure. Her wavy and bright orange hair glowed in the sunlight as her tan skin glistened with water droplets. The young man's breath was caught in his throat as he saw Crow's tail that looked made of obsidian and gold.

'_A. . . A mermaid?'_

_~Far away!~_

_~Omou mama wa ga mama ni,~_

**_(Going where I want to,)_**

_~Tabi o tsuzukete yukitai,~_

**_(Don't want this journey to ever end,)_**

_~Tsurai hibi mo egao, de PIRIODO yo!~_

**_(Even the worst of days, I'll finish with a smile!)_**

_~Far away!~_

_~Ikutsu mo no maryoku daite,~_

**_(Embracing all the magic,)_**

_~Kyou o koete yukitai no,~_

**_(I wanna go beyond this day,)_**

_~Yume ni mukai aruki tsuzukete yuku,~_

**_(With my eyes on my dreams,)_**

_~Kagirinai hodo. . .~_

**_(As far as I can. . .)_**

_~Get along, Try again. . .~_

Crow smiled as the sea creatures around her dove and jumped from the water, showing their appreciation. She jumped when she heard something heavy fall into the ground. She turned and nearly screamed as she saw a pale and blue-haired man sprawled on the floor, a pool of blood and pus gathering around his side. Frightened, she made a move to dive into the water when Kiryu gave a cough. She tilted her head.

'_He's alive?. . . Dear God, he's alive!'_

She quickly transformed into her human form and she grabbed her bag and headband and she ran over to the human, falling to her knees and carefully rolling him over to his side, gasping as she saw his infected gash, the deep cut running from his chest to his hip. Blood and a yellow substance was coming from the wound. She felt the skin around the cut and Kiryu hissed in pain.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just making sure it wasn't too deep f-for me to heal it." she apologized. Kiryu's expression of pain died away a little as he heard Crow's voice.

"You're. . . ah. .. Ah!. . . You're going to. . . To heal it?" he asked, gritting his teeth as the shore's winds blew and caused his wound to sting. Crow nodded and she pulled out a small pouch of an odd, blue-colored jelly. She gathered some in her palm and she applied it on his wounds, wincing as she saw that the man's eyes crinkle at the icy-touch of the medicine.

"What. . . What is that?" asked Kiryu, gasping again as the jelly molded and caked around his injury.

"It's a mixture of purple coral, jellyfish essences, a few sea flowers, and a little bit of my power. Within a hour, you're wound should be healed." replied Crow, applying a little more jelly before smoothing it over the cut. Kiryu wanted to open his eyes to this person who was healing him, but he felt too weak and tired to do so.

"What if this does not heal? What if I die?" he asked. Crow smiled and gave a giggle.

"Trust me. You'll be better in no time. I promise." she said, slipping the pouch back into her bag and pulling out a long roll of smooth cloth and a white sheet. She placed the sheet over her lower body and she eased Kiryu on to her lap, his head resting on the crook of her shoulder as she began winding the cloth around his torso. Kiryu tilted his head and he breathed in Crow's scent. It smelt of sea salt and fresh wild flowers. Though he couldn't see it, he would bet all the treasure he had that this girl was beautiful.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked. Crow gave a small shrug as she began tying a knot.

"I can't leave you here for death. That's terrible. I just couldn't let you die." she said. Kiryu gave a forced chuckle.

"I've been waiting to be dead for a long time." he muttered, his nose dragging along Crow's neck. The orangette gave a shiver and she finished dressing Kiryu's wound. She looked at his relaxed face, smiling as she saw he was content and getting better already. She felt sad for him. She couldn't believe that he was saying that he wanted to die. She didn't want him to die. She just didn't. Swiftly and somewhat shyly, she brushed away the bangs that covered his forehead and she kissed the corner of his eye.

"Don't say such things. Everyone has the right to live, no matter what evil they have caused." she whispered. Kiryu's eyebrows raised and his pale cheeks gained more pigment at the feel of those soft lips. His eyes opened a crack and all he could see was the burly outline of orange hair and the faint color of two grey eyes. His heart skipped a beat.

Crow felt herself flush as she saw how handsome the stranger's eyes were. The color of gold matched the coloring of his soft, long blue hair. Crow felt the need to run her fingers through it. She suddenly looked at the sky and cursed as she saw it was already filling with the stars and the moon.

"I-I have to go. Just please, rest here for awhile and go back to wherever you came from." she said, easing Kiryu to the sand and covering his naked chest with the sheet she had. Kiryu suddenly grabbed her wrist, causing the grey-eyed girl to flinch and blush as she saw that his gold-colored eyes were trying to see her better.

"Just. . . Just who are you? Please. . . Won't you give me your name? . . . Will we see each other again?" he asked, almost desperately. Crow smiled sadly, running her thumb over his knuckles. It was against the laws of the sea for a human to fall in love with a mermaid or merman. And right now, Crow could see that the man she had helped was captivated by her.

"I'm sorry. . . I wish we could, but we can't. . . I-I really have to go now. Goodbye." she said, releasing his hand before running into the tides and diving into the water, her legs morphing to her tail as she swam away, her tears of sadness being submerged by the sea's water. An empty feeling made her heart drop and she gave a sniffle, never feeling anymore sadder in her life.

* * *

><p>Kiryu laid on the beach for a long time. For how long, he did not know. All he wanted to do right now was to close his eyes and remember the faint outline of what he had saw. At one point, he had saw a mermaid. The rumored sea creature of Neo Domino. At another point, he had saw a human girl, who had healed his wound in a few minutes. He wondered if both girls were the same. If the mermaid he saw was real. And if he would ever see that human girl again. His hand suddenly felt soft material and he opened his eyes slowly, looking at the dark headband in his hand. His expression softened.<p>

"Perhaps. . . Our paths will cross again. . ."

**To Be Continued. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>And that there is the first chapter! Well, what to do you think? Did you like it? Do you have an honest opinion? Let me know! Send in those reviews, please! The next chapter will come as soon as it can! Once again, thanks for clicking on this story and make sure to read and review! Well, I'll be seeing you guys! See ya!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace! **


	2. Chapter 2

**To all those who have been waiting, I'm so sorry about forgetting about this story! Please, forgive me! Thanks to new ideas, inspiration, your reviews, and all of you, of course, I'm gonna go back in track with this fic! And yes, to those of you who want to know, the mermaid named Bianca is Fem!Bruno. Just to let you know. Alright, I'll stop talking and get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights over Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Storm in Mind<strong>

"Merissa?"

"_Da~da~da~dummm. . ._"

"Sister?"

"_Hm~hm~hm~hmmm. . ._"

"Oi, Crow."

"Huh, sorry?" Snapping out her daze, she looked up to Jack and her young sister, a petite mermaid with indigo-blue hair tied in slightly wavy pigtails and purple-grey eyes looked at her, the female mermaid having a teal-colored tail with angle fish flippers, a light blue pearl held by a silver-white chain around her neck. The three of them were gathered near a small hub of Domino Reefs, moving patches of sea bass eggs that were laid a few hours ago. Since the three of them had nothing better to do, they all decided to help out, carrying the fragile eggs to the small coral valley nearby.

"Are you OK, sister? You still look half asleep." Holding the small eggs in her hand, Crow's younger sister gave a worried look.

"I'm fine. Really, don't worry, Bianca." she assured, cradling a few more eggs in her arms before swimming to the valley, her siblings following. Jack swam close to her, his usual scowl plastered on his face.

"It's wrong to lie to Bianca. You know she can read emotions." he whispered, the youngest of the three a bit behind them, yet not able to get an ear-shot of the conversation.

"I know that. And you know she tends to worry," Whispered Crow, before giving a weak smile, "I'm fine, really."

"You were acting different last night. Everyone noticed," Stating this, Jack gave a skeptical look, "What happened before you came back? Lost one of your treasures?"

Crow's hand lifted to her bangs, her fingers almost feeling the smooth material of her lost headband, but she shook her head, a fuller smile on her face.

"Nah, just wanted to think. Come on, its me, Jack. When do I worry?" she asked.

"Hey, why are you guys whispering?" Swimming next to them, Bianca cocked her brow, "Are you guys hiding something?"

"Now why would we do that to our favorite baby sister?" Grinning cheekily, Crow nudged the youngest maiden of the sea, "Come on, lets get these eggs to Fish Valley and then, I'm gonna show you something _really _cool." she said.

"What is it?" asked Bianca, her light eyes dancing with wonder.

"We're taking you to the surface."

* * *

><p>"Sh-Shit! Damn bitch said it would feel better!"<p>

'_**You should be grateful that, that girl had saved us.'**_

Rolling his gold-submerged-in-darkness eyes, Dark Kiryu, is the original Kiryu called him, hissed as he touched the skin along his still healing wound in his cabin, his other hand fisting the black and blue sheets of his bed. His room had to be the most refined of the ship, all sorts of treasures from raids and robberies lying around with important maps or documents on the walls or nearby desk.

"As if I care, Master," Biting with venom in his words, Dark Kiryu grabbed a roll of gauze and dressed his wound, pulling his dark clothing over himself and placing his hat on top, nodding to himself. He walked over to his desk and picked up a few papers, shaking his head.

"Storms will be brewing tonight. Best we raid this town in a few days and leave to the next island then." He muttered to himself, placing the papers down.

'_**I still don't see why you need all this treasure. It's useless if you're just going to keep it.' **_Mumbled Kiryu, causing Dark Kiryu to 'tsk'.

"You honestly don't know _anything_, do you, Master?" he asked, picking up a silver goblet filled with gold coins and jewels, "It's not about the worth or value. It's about how much I have. The more I own, the more power I gain. Status, wealth, even women. They are all gained by this. Of course," The darker double of the two chuckled, eyes narrowed sinisterly, "You wouldn't know that. Considering your weak heart, and that very heart falling for a girl who's name or appearance you do not know."

'_**I-I haven't 'fallen' for anyone! I'm just grateful she saved my life!' **_argued his lighter half, his anger sparking along with his embarrassment.

"Really, now? Then why haven't you got rid of that useless piece of cloth and metal she left behind?" Teased the darker-half, sneering at the folded headband near the far corner of the bed. There was a long and dragging silence and Dark Kiryu snickered, knowing that he had one this mental battle.

"Captain! Captain Kiryu! Important finds have been found by the land party. There are said to be maidens of the sea here! This might be the place for _that one _that we are looking for!" hollered his intelligence keeper from behind his door. Suddenly giving a Cheshire Cat smirk, Dark Kiryu straighten his hat, his eyes giving a dark and deadly shadow.

"Well, then," he chuckled darkly, "Head to that destination! To where the Orange Guardian shall be!"

* * *

><p>"Anddddd. . . Done! All five-hundred fish babies are safe!" Declared Crow, nodding to herself in triumphant once she, Jack, and Bianca were finished with their morning chore.<p>

"Merissa! Lady Merissa! I have news from lord Goodwin." Swimming up to her was one of the mermen that worked for her father's clan. Crow groaned in exaggeration.

"_Crow_! Call me _Crow_, damnit!" she cursed, receiving only a smack to the head by her older brother. The young merman bowed his head.

"Forgive me. But the lord does wish to speak to you. Its urgent." He said, swimming away in an instant. Bianca gave a small huff.

"Huh, I wonder what father wants with you, sister." she said with concern, Crow only rolling her eyes.

"He probably just wants to give me another lecture. You guys mind coming with me? He's easier on me when there's two other people in the room." she said. With the other two agreeing, the three of them swam past the new fish egg nesting grounds and to the top of Domino Reefs, a large cave opening covered with silver-blue coral and matching sea flowers. Once in the cave, the three siblings bowed their torsos to the leader of the clan, Rex Goodwin.

Even if all three of them were step-siblings, they all held some sort of relation to the leader of their clan. Jack had the lean-structure and skin-tone that Rex had when he was a young merman. Bianca had obtained her high-cheek bones and pert nose from him. While Crow had received Rex's silvery-grey eyes. Goodwin himself had long, white-grey hair that was a little wavy with his tail in a silver-blue, the fins shark-like, different from Jack's dolphin-like ones. Around his wrist was a silver-colored pearl heald by a golden chain..

"You wanted to see me?" asked Crow, rather bored tone as she sat in mid-water.

"Yes. I just didn't recall that I asked Jack and Bianca to join you." said Goodwin in a calm tone. Jack only gave a scowl while Bianca hid behind her older stepbrother.

"I just asked them to come. What do you want? I haven't got all day." Chide Crow, resting her arms behind her head. Goodwin cleared his throat, floating himself over to his red-haired daughter.

"I've gained word from the Eastern Reefs that the clan's only son has turned twenty-one a week ago." he said. Crow shrugged once.

"OK?"

"And with Jack betrothed to Sherry, you are the next in line of the clan, should something happen before then."

"I. . . I see. . ."

Goodwin gave a set frown.

"You do know what this all means, yes?" he asked. Crow shook her head.

"Not even if you acted it out with a musical number," stated the mermaid bluntly. Goodwin sighed in annoyance.

"It means that you and the son of the Eastern Clan leader are engaged, Merissa."

Silver eyes widen in an instant.

"Say. . . Say what? No. . . NO! NO! NO! I REFUSE! You can't make me do this!" She shouted, swimming back and glaring at her stepfather, "You're _insane_! I won't do this! No, you can't do this!"

"I can, and I will," Glaring sharply at her, Goodwin's voice was firm, "You two will be meeting in two weeks or so. From there, we'll prepare the wedding for the next Spring. Merissa, this is for your own good." he said, trying a softer voice.

"My-_My_ own good? Ha, that's a load of shark shit, and you know it!" Not even pausing from Bianca's gasp, Crow gave a defiant look, "You just don't want to deal with me anymore! What's the matter? You want even _more _power, and getting rid of me by marrying me off is a bonus?! Well you can just kiss my tale fin! I'm not gonna be a part of this merger! Screw this!" With that final curse, the red-haired, silver-eyed mermaid swam away from the cave, arms firmly on her side and the thunder pulse in her ears blocking away her father's shouts. Kicking up speed, she swam as far as she could until she reached the surface.

Angrily, her fist flew around in the air, angry grunts and screams sounding off from her mouth, her hands flying to her hair and yanking hard at it, nearly strong enough to pull out the long and feathery locks. Screaming one last time, she panted and whimpered slightly when she felt her throat raw from her harsh screaming.

"Sister!"

"Crow!"

Immediately, she spun to see Jack and Bianca a little away from her, Bianca looking at her worriedly while the oldest of the three held only the slightest of concerned looks.

"Oh. . . Hey," Muttered Crow in a raspy voice, clearing her throat to ease it.

"Are you OK, sister?" Asked Bianca, she and the blonde-haired merman swimming closer to her.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I just. . . Don't want to deal with pops for a while." mumbled Crow, her hands lightly splashing at the small and foamed waves around her.

"Father won't be looking for you. He knows how you get." Stated Jack, arms crossed with his stern look set back in place. Crow stuck out her tongue.

"Darn, I thought he would send me to exile by now. Ah well," Shrugging, Crow moved her shoulder in direction to Neo Domino Kingdom, "C'mon, Bianca, I promised I'd show you the surface today, right?" she asked with a grin. Bianca squealed, clapping her hands.

"Yes, yes! Please! Thanks, sister!" she cheered, Crow only smiling kindly. With the three of them set with their idea in mind, they swam all the way to Crow's hidden cove. With the two sisters leaving their older brother to change, Crow bought over a light blue dressed with white socks and black boots for her younger sister to wear, tying a pale blue ribbon in Bianca's hair as well. Once all three of them were human and dressed, they walked together to Neo Domino Bazaar, Bianca happily giggling as she raced and sprinted ahead of her siblings, happy to be human.

"I love this place! Sister, thank you for letting me come along!" cheered the blue-haired girl, giving a twirl with a few on lookers staring at her.

"Sure, sure," Laughing, Crow waved her hand, "Just be careful. I don't want ya getting hurt." she warned.

"I won'-oof!" Rushing to the younger's side, both Crow and Jack helped their sister, the latter looking apologetically at the person she ran into.

"I-I-I'm so, very sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to-! I-I, um!" She sniffled and worried on her lip, while the person only gave a quiet laugh.

"It's alright," Large and dark blue sapphires looked at her with such a cool and amazing grace, "Accidents happen. And it's not like you did it on purpose, right?"

Jack, as the eldest, was surprised at how clam the person was acting, since most people would glare and scold his young stepsister for being so clumsy. He looked up and took a better look at the person, his heart suddenly skipping a beat or two from woman in front of them.

She looked younger than him, yet older than Crow and Bianca. Her stature was a few inches shorter then himself, yet what made he look taller was her silky yet almost spiky, raven-black hair with golden accents staining her bangs and some parts of her hair. Her skin was a rich caramel color and her dark and owl-like eyes complimented her entire face, punkish yet refined. Clearly, Jack was captivated with this young woman.

"Wow, thanks for being all cool about it! You're awesome! Oh, my name's Crow, by the way," Greeted Crow, grinning at the new girl. She then pointed to her relatives, "This is my little sister, Bianca, and that's Jack, my big brother." She introduced, Bianca smiling past her nearing tears while Jack was a little tongue tied.

"Nice to meet all you," Kindly, the woman smiled with a crocked turn of the lips, "I'm Yusei, Yusei Fudo. Are you in a hurry? It looks like it from where I'm standing." She said.

"Oh, nah! We were just gonna head over to a shop we know since it's Bianca's first time here." Explained Crow, liking this new girl, Yusei, more and more.

"Oh, really? Are you heading over to Uncle Saiga's, then?" asked Yusei, head tilted.

"Saiga's your uncle?!" Flabbergasted, Crow was speechless.

"Actually, he's more of my guardian. He lets me stay at his place when I visit from Domino Kingdom. And I'm kind of sorry to say but my uncle went on a trip to a Traders Meet and he won't be back till the day after tomorrow." Said Yusei.

"Aw, man!" Whining, Grow stomped her feet, Jack mentally groaning at her childish act. Yusei spared another laugh.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. But, if it's any constellation, would you like to see the treasures I bought in from Domino?" She asked.

"You're a trader as well?" Asked Jack, finally managing to find his voice. He was surprised when Yusei looked directly at him, all of her attention now focused on him.

"Yeah. I actually like fixing things I find, too. You guys wanna come?" She asked, Jack suddenly feeling his mouth go dry again.

"Can we?" Bianca looked to her older siblings with hopeful eyes, "Can we, can we, can we, can we? Please! I'll be good, I swear! Pretty please?" she asked, really wanting to now Yusei more, already looking up to her for her cool and tomboyish appearance. Jack first looked to Crow, who seemed all up for it, then to Bianca, who looked life she was ready to drop to her knees and beg nonstop. And then finally, he looked to Yusei, her natural yet obvious beauty capturing his thoughts, his soul saw through her dark blue eyes.

"I. . . I don't see why not. Yes, lets go." He con firmed, Bianca squealing and hugging her older brother while Crow looked satisfied. Yusei gave him a faint smile, and for once, despite the fact that he was going to be wedded to a complete sea witch, Jack smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Yusei, these are just amazing!" exclaimed Crow, grinning as she fumbled with telescope with brass knobs and multiple lenses. She was impressed, surprised that she had never seen a few of these What'cha-call-its and she was taken aback that Yusei had collected them from different parts of the world. Yusei was a traveler, a young girl studying anthropology and science, most likely to become an archeologist one of these days.<p>

"Though I still have a long way to go," Admitted Yusei, scratching the back of her head as she and the three royal siblings sat by a few boulders on the beach, her treasures of the world gathered on a green blanket, "There's not too many female archeologist out there, so I really need to pull through with what I can find. That's why I usually have my uncle look over my stuff when I visit. I only just found out that he wasn't around." she said, watching with a slight smile as Bianca played with a toy she found in South America.

"So you've really been to all these places? Man, you're so lucky, Yusei," Sighing, Crow looked through the telescope, gazing at the now closer-than-normal stars of the nearing night, "My pops hates it when I go out of where we live. I swear, it's like I'm a caged bird! Heh, bet your parents don't treat you like that, ne, Yusei?" she asked.

". . . My mother died of tuberculosis a year after I was born and my father was lost at sea a few years after. I never really knew them. . ." Mumbled Yusei, a long, slightly awkward, yet definitely depressing silence, sea gulls and splashing tides only answering the silence.

"I'm. . . I'm sorry for bringing that up. . ." Whispered Crow, Yusei suddenly give a sweet and simple smile her way.

"It's alright. I never really knew them, so it doesn't really matter." She said, waving her hand a gentle wave.

"How can you be so calm about it, though? Didn't you ever want to know them?" asked Jack, surprised when Yusei gave another her odd yet soothing deep chuckles.

"It's fine. Before my father disappeared, he told me all about my mother, and how happy they were then they found out that my mother was pregnant with me." Yusei's fingers seeped into the soft sand, bringing her fingers up as the granite and small partials slipped between her fingers, "Knowing that, I'm just glad that their most likely together now." Though she said this, Jack could hear the honesty and sadness in her words. She truly did miss her parents.

"Anyway," Changing the subject, Yusei stood up and brushed sand off herself, "I should be heading to my uncle's. It's close to sunset." she said. With the help of her new acquaintances, she packed her things and waved goodbye to them as she headed back to Neo Domino.

The minute she was gone, Bianca was dancing around her older brother.

"Jack's in _love_~! Jack's in _love_~!" She sang, Crow trying to hold back her laughing as the blonde's face turned so red, it could shame a cherry.

"I'm-I am not!" But his protest were of not, since Bianca was skipping a tune.

"Jack and Miss. Yusei, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Jack with a baby-"

"Crow, make her stop!"

"Al-Alright, that's e-enough," Nearly breathless, the orangette straighten herself, grabbing her bag, "Lets head back."

"You're not mad at father anymore?" asked Bianca, finished with her taunting.

Crow shook her head, "Kind of. I'm just gonna avoid him for awhile. At least long enough for him to know that I'm not getting married." Sky blue hair and golden-colored eyes flashed in her mind, her face turning as red as Jack's was with a sullen look on her face.

"You know he's not going to give up." Reminded Jack seriously. Sighing and snaopping out of her fantasy, Crow nodded.

"I know. It doesn't hurt to hope." She reasoned. A sudden wind ruffled her skirt and she gave a sneeze as something wet pelted her nose. The three step-siblings looked up, all of them wincing as a rumble and streak of lightening lit the sky, a heavy rain soaking their clothing.

"Aw, man!" Whined Bianca, sneezing herself and holding herself to keep from shivering.

"We better go. The sea gets rougher if wind gets involved." Warned Jack, rain stinging his eyes. Agreeing, with whatever motion they could make through wet sand, he and his sisters raced their way to the cove and they decked out of their clothing, transforming and diving into the rough waters. With Crow holding Bianca's hand with Jack holding the other, they swam in a linked chain, taking a current they knew that would get them home. Something sudden tinged and she gave a cough, stinking her tongue out.

"Bleh! What the Hell was that!?" She exclaimed, feebly spitting, though only bubbles coming forth. Bianca made a face as well and Jack took a taste himself.

"Its Sake. And beer as well. My guess is that a ship crashed." He mused, though not looking concern, "It happens all the time in storms. We should get back home, lest we want to be caught with splintered tails." Just as they made another turn, something caught the corner of Crow's eyes.

A person, caught with something heavy on his leg, was sinking down to the bottom, not moving. Crow stopped, causing Jack and Bianca to stop as well.

"Sister?" asked Bianca.

"Crow, lets go." Jack tried to trudge them on, but Crow swam where she was, her eyes squinting at the sinking person. With a sudden gasp, she released her sister's hand and swam to the person. Ignoring Jack and Bianca's shouts, her fins went wild as she swam to the person, recognizing light blue hair that tangled around the young man's face like seaweed. She reached him, grabbing his lifeless arm and pulling him up, letting out a distress sound when she found out he was being weighed down by whatever was attached to his foot. She swam to his foot, eyes worriedly looking at the heavy anchor linked with a chain.

Grabbing the chain with all her might, she gave a yelp and her pearl glowed, head spreading across the palms of her hands, the metal melting in between her fingers and setting Kiryu free. Grabbing his arm once more, she hauled him up and resurfaced with him.

"Wake up! Please, wake up!" She cried, patting his cold cheeks. She leaned forward, kissing his closed eyelids and running her finger through his hair, trying to wake him up. A sudden wave caused her to rise an fall with him, the two brought down under the water. She grabbed Kiryu again, tugging him up and bringing him back for more air.

"Please, don't die! P-Please!" She was close to crying, warm tears rimming her silver-grey eyes and her cheeks turning ruddy. She pressed her lips to her ears, murmming her mother's song into it, till she felt a twitch of fingers running on her shoulder. She looked straight into his face, and gave a breathy sigh of relief as his eyes opened.

"Y-You. . ." He wheezed, coughing up seawater.

"Y-Yeah," Giving a small sniffle, Crow gave a gentle smile, "Yeah, its me. I'm so glad you're alright." Her heart was pounding against her ribcage, like a thousand butterflies were trying to escape. Kiryu rested his head on her shoulder, coughing and trying to regain his breath.

"Take me to my ship. Hurry." He rasped, coughing and shuddering violently. Nodding, she tried with all her best to help him swim, eyes darting everywhere until a ship caught her sights. She brought him close to it, grabbing her pearl and changing into her human form. She barrowed Kiryu's dripping coat, covering her nude body and looking at the wooden ship.

"Is this it?" she asked, shaking the captain a bit.

"Y-Yes. This is. . ." He suddenly looked up at her, his eyes filled with darkness, "The end of you, sea witch!"

With a sudden jump of strength, Kiryu grabbed her around the waist and he gave a crackle, swinging himself out of the water and grabbing onto a hanging chain. Crow gave a scream as she and Kiryu were hauled easily up, the both of them landing on the top of the deck with Kiryu gripping her like a vise.

"Tie this wench up!" Barked the captain, ten of his sailors trotting over and tying his next catch in binding chains. Crow struggled and kick, trying to get away. Once a lock was set, she was sat on her knees, right in front of the captain. She looked up at him, confusing swirling in her bloodshot eyes.

"The stories of not done you justice. You are more _lovely _than they foretell," Dark Kiryu purred as he crouched down and stroked her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Snapped Crow, yanking her head away and glaring angrily at who she thought had a kind soul, "Why are you doing this!? I-I saved your life!"

"Wrong!" Wagging his finger, Dark Kiryu looked at her like a child who was caught staying up too late, "You saved this body, this vessel that harbors so much than you know. And once I realized that you did, it was only a matter of time before I found out that you are a maiden of the sea. One with such a unique power," Catching her pearl with his eye, he yanked it from her neck and inspected it, smirking with a chuckle, "And this is where it comes from, yes?"

"Give that back! It's mine!" Kiryu's men held her back as she tried to leap and grab her treasure. Rolling his eyes, the dark-eyed man tucked the orange sphere in his pocket.

"Take her to my quarters. Chain her, and make sure the keys are kept where she can't reach them," She turned to the others, "Tonight, we drink! Celebrating the capture of this sea witch!"

With the cheers from drunken men roaring around her, Crow was pulled to her feet and dragged away, her head and trying to see past Kiryu's back. Her eyes turned crystal-like, tears of pain dragging and staining her freezing cheeks as she was dragged to the captain's quarter's.

'_Why. . .?'_

At that time, in the deepest corners of Dark Kiryu's mind, a young sea captain held by heavy chains gave his own grieving sigh.

'_Why. . .?'_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued. . .<strong>

**More to come in the next chapter! Please leave me your feedback! Well, till next time!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


End file.
